Ties of love
by kirstyboppin
Summary: i suck at summarys Well Alice and jasper come for a visit to Nahuel and Huilen and they bring Nessie and Alice has a vision and lets just say she's happy about it but will everyone be? will contain lemons later on NahuelxxNessie
1. THE MEETING

A/N heyya guys in replacing the chapters with new and better grammer i have my new and fabulous editer xoxocullenluverxoxo so i hope you like the new chapters

signed kirstyboppin x0x

**Chapter 1**

**Npov**

I wake to a loud banging at my door. Great, I thought, this is the only time I get to sleep and I get woken up. Ughh, morning is not the best time of my day. I slowly open my eyes to another bang at the door, which makes me groan. I do a lot of thinking at night because it's the best time for the darkness of the clouds to take my mind away from any trouble and replace it with peace.

"Nahuel, I swear to God if you don't come out of there, I'm going to drag you out"

Huilen is a woman that is so persistent I know she'd do it because physically she's twice as strong as me. She bangs once more. I mutter that's it, I run over to the door and swing it open. It sounds babyish, but I jump up and down shouting "I'm up, I'm up," into her face. She smiles seeming happy with herself.

I do what I normally do; shower, eat breakfast, and watch TV. It's not like I have a choice to do anything else. I'm twenty miles away from anyone so it's not like if I was near anyone that I would jump over the wall and say "Hi there, I'm Nahuel. I'm half human-half vampire, scare you yet? I drink animal blood, but I'm sure you're not freaked out." I think that with as much sarcasm as possible.

There's nothing on so I stick to a wildlife program, yeah really fucking lame, I know. I watch Huilen walk calmly into the room but notice she has a big fat grin plastered on her face.

"Nahuel it really isn't healthy for you to sit there all day. We have guests coming, so hop to it. I want the two spare rooms done." She really did like giving me the hard jobs. She's the one that never tires, but being a woman she makes me do it, wait. Rewind. Guests?

All I can say is "Who and why?"

She narrows her Burgundy eyes at me like the police would when asking you about a murder. Oh, wow, I am watching too much fucking TV, she's right.

"Alice and Jasper are coming with Renesmee and to answer the why, because Renesmee has reached her full growth and wants to get away for a while, and this is Alice 's birthday present for her, so you have got to be on your best behavior"

Renesmee Cullen is coming here. I never really liked the girl to be fair. She's got that touch-you-and-I'll-show-you-a-picture gift, and I've always wondered how she got that power. I know her mom and dad have powers, he's a mind reader and she shields. It's just, why couldn't that be mine, what's so fucking special about her? Ugh. Well I haven't seen her since that day at the Cullen's house, when I couldn't stop staring at her, and to think that mother of hers thought I was staring at her. I laughed to myself, but Huilen see's everything so I jump to my feet and I'm out the door.

That day Huilen makes me work harder than I ever have before; cleaning the rooms, building beds, lockers, and wardrobes. It's not easy to do all in one day. It doesn't help that they're here tomorrow. Great, now I won't be able to sleep in either. Whoop-de-fucking-do, just what I needed.

Every two hours Huilen would bring me a glass of water and laugh just to say "Y_ou're not finished yet!"_ We're not all super strong you know, but still, I've got the part of living forever and liking the taste of blood. Thinking of blood just makes me want to finish faster. I end up finished six hours later. I leave all the bed sheets and whatever to Huilen. She doesn't like me hunting by myself, but I like it better that way, so I wait till she's busy, write a note, and run as fast as I can go.

Takes me half-an-hour to reach my favorite spot, and I'm grateful that I can smell two mountain lions. I usually go after Jaguars, they have more taste and they have a rich flavor that satisfies my throat.

It feels like forever when I finally get what I'm waiting for. I run east and I spot it up in the tree. He hasn't seen me so I jump up using what strength I have and grab it. I thrust it down and before it even thinks about breaking free, I break its neck. It's a relief to let the warm red liquid run down my throat. I'm stopped from finishing my feed when I sense Huilen standing behind me. "I'm going to get it," I think to myself.

Not my fault I had to feed after what she put me through, but by the look on her face I'm not going to be going anywhere anytime soon. Her black hair is out of its bun, which means she been tracking me down for a while. I'm pretty good at hiding my scent.

"I know what you're going to say, I should have told you and waited till you were ready to take me, but I was so incredibly thirsty and I just couldn't wait." I tried to do what I know best, make my eyes as big as I could and wished myself some luck as well.

"Nahuel, you really can't go of like that, who knows what could have happened to you. I was so worried when I couldn't hear your heart beat." She stared at me, "Ok Nahuel, but this has to be the last time, Get it? Next time will not be as easy sir."

Yes! I could have done a victory dance, but that would be pushing my luck so I follow her home. She slows down for me because I'm only half great. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and I'm all Huilen's, so any last minute things she thinks of, guess who'll be doing them? Oh, I know, ME.

By the time we arrive back it's half past ten and Huilen makes me help her clean by brushing the floors and then mopping them. She has this thing for having her house clean and I'm the one who suffers. But she could have punished me worse so I'm thankful that this is it. It's almost twelve and I finally can go to bed. I don't even have the energy to change. Huilen said they'll be here at half past four in the afternoon. She'll wake me four hours before.

The only thing I'm thinking now is, "Shit, Renesmee is coming tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

a/n new chapter better grammer hope ya like

cant thank my editor enough

signed kirstyboppin

xox

**Chapter 2**

"Renesmee, please get up. It's your last day of school before your summer holidays," says a voice of an angel. Well that's what mum says, but I can't say I agree. How do you even know what an angel sounds like?

"Nessie, the word has a meaning, people say it in a voice they rarely hear, but I could start today's lesson with a story of what angels are and why humans believe in them."

Dad you please refrain from reading my fucking thoughts? I'm not getting outta this bed. I waited and then I heard him storm down the hall rumbling something about _killing that Jacob, I'm going to teach him a lesson for telling my Nessie those words._

I don't even remember changing clothes, but when I came into the kitchen Alice had a face of utter disgrace. I looked down and laughed. I had two different colored socks on with my bright green shorts with my M.C.R (my chemical romance) top on. So that's why Alice 's looked funny at me.

I carried on walking towards the kitchen. Esme had pancakes made, my favorite pancakes, and yes, Alice was still staring with her mouthed opened wide until dad walked in.

" Alice stop staring, you're freaking her out." She turned and struck her tongue out at him. "I'm freaking her out?! What the hell in god's name are you wearing?" I only had one word out which was "tired." She got up and I finished the last bit of my pancakes. She returned with a black dress that had blue whirls on it. "Auntie Alice, it's beautiful! I can't..." she stood there with a massive grin on her face. "Well aren't you going to try it on?" I ran to grab the dress and give Alice a hug. "Thank you Auntie Alice!" I screamed as I entered the bathroom. It didn't take me long to put it on. It fit perfectly. I think someone did a little tailoring to it? Alice must have tried it on me when I was sleeping, hmm. I walked out to see Uncle Em, Uncle Jasper, Auntie Alice , Auntie Rosaline, Mum , Dad, Grandpa, and Granma, they were all staring at me as I entered. I heard gasps and awe's. I was so happy!

Mum came over and kissed my forehead. "Dear, you look beautiful." I smiled. "I knew it would fit, do you like it? They had it in green and pink whirls too." I looked down at the dress and twirled in it. Was she kidding?! It was more than beautiful than anything I have ever seen! I can't even think of a word to describe it! Dad smiled and everyone came in turns to kiss my forehead. Uncle Em picked me up in a bear hug. "Uncle Em, you can put me down now!" He smiled and so did I. "Edward, she's getting so big! Has she stopped growing yet? I could take it if she out grew me. " His big laugh was making the entire house shake!"

"Emmett it's her last year of growth and I don't think it will be possibly to outgrow you." He turn back to me, "Lessons, now."

Lessons flew by so fast! One minute we were learning American history and then we were onto speaking German. I know seven languages, dad made me learn. He says it will make my I.Q. a lot higher than an average human, but I don't care about that.

After dinner I was watching merkat manor. I know nothing of what an average 16teen yr old does. All the sudden the TV went off. "Nessie, will you please come in here. Alice has something to tell you."

Wonder what she wants? I make my way into the dining room where everyone is there, all sitting around looking at me. I sat beside mum and she stares down at me with worry in her eyes. What could possibly be making her so worried?

"Nessie, Jasper and I want to take you on a holiday before for the summer. What you think? We know how much you want to travel so…" she stared at me waiting for a reply nervously. I just couldn't believe it. I looked from the table to Alice "Yes yes yes!" I said very quickly. I was smiling so much my cheeks were hurting!

"Where are we going and when?" I said with excitement in my voice

"Nessie, we're leaving in the morning and we'll be there at 4:00 and I'm not saying where."O my gosh, I have to pack! "No, Nessie, Alice has already packed your things" my dad sounded sad. I stared at him. He was holding my mum's hand so tightly it would have broken it if she were human.

"Ohh," was all that came out. "Nessie, say goodbye and go to sleep, we leave early." I kiss everyone, give uncle Em a hug and mum and dad follows me up to bed. Mum tucked me in and dad kissed my forehead.

"Now you behave for Alice and Jasper, and your mother and I don't want to see Alice ringing us about you right?" I nodded "Mum are you and dad going travelling?" She stared at me in confusion.

"What do you mean sweetie?" I answered "You said whatever day I go anywhere without you is when you and dad will be travelling the world." She and dad laughed "Well Mrs. Cullen, you have to hold yourself to that, so I guess we will be," said dad who bent over and kissed mum." They look so happy together. "Ewww, please get a room!" At that they kissed my forehead and left. "We're going hunting with Alice and Jasper. Go to sleep!" he shouts from down the hallway.

I still can't believe I'm going travelling! I'm in awe, because I have parents who didn't even let me get a horse because they were scared I was going to get thrown off. This is a big thing, even though I don't even know where I'm going, but I'm guessing it's somewhere posh and not sunny. It has lots of trees but not too cold either, because I'm still half human.

It didn't take long for sleep to take over. My eyelids were drooping and getting away was the only thing going through my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Rpov**

"What do you want?"

The boy wasn't facing me and wouldn't turn around even when I spoke. He just kept shaking his head. I began to make my way over to him; it was like he felt me coming closer. When I got to him I put my hand on his shoulder and I felt him tense upon my touch, I came around to the front of him. He hung his head so I made him hold it up. No, it can't be, can it? "Nahuel."

He stared into my eyes with so much sadness and longing that I wanted just to make him smile, laugh." All off a sudden everything went black; I was crying "No, No."

"Nessie, Nessie are you ok?"

My eyes opened to Alice staring at me with worry. Another mother, just what I needed, mmmhmm, great. " Alice , you look good. Hi. When did I get changed? For god's sake, wait. Why are we on a plane I don't remember getting on?" she smiled and sat back.

"Well I changed your clothes. Really, did you think I'd let you come in your pj's?" She never let me answer and continued on. "Well your dad wanted me to take you while you slept so he got you a privet plane with HIS money."

Yep that's my dad, doesn't care about the cost. His only wish is to make sure he has what he wants. He and mum have a plane which he named Isabella, after mum.

I signed and she heard it, "So what the dream about, sweet pea?"

I hate that nickname.

"Hmm Nahuel." I replied reluctantly.

She gripped the seat so tight I think she broke it. Jasper was beside her in a second. I have saw Aunt Alice have visions before but never has she looked so sad, then a massive smile appeared on her face and she turned to me. "Yes sweetie he's looking forward to see you. Jasper, can I talk to you?" At that they left.

I closed my eyes, letting the darkness take over. It was the only place where I could find peace.

I woke again, but this time I could hear Alice and Jasper talking too low for human ears to hear, even though the only people on the plane is the captain and one flight attendant who never came to check on us, but what took me by surprise was they didn't want me to hear.

" Alice , I think we should tell her and maybe even Edward." There was a silence and I thought maybe she knew I was awake.

"No, Edward and Bella need some time to themselves and anyways, it's Nessie's choice. She will choose. We'll see to that when it becomes known. We're landing in twenty minutes. Will you get her something to eat, sweetie?"

"Maybe you're right, we shouldn't bother them, ok, be right back."

I went back to pretending I was sleeping, but the only thing I could think of was "I'm going to see Nahuel in twenty minutes!" It seems so long.

**Npov**

I could feel her coming towards me and as she placed her hand on my shoulder I felt an electric current flow through my body, but I couldn't move. She came round to the front of my body. Her body was just inches from mine. No, I can't be with Renesmee.

She was staring into my eyes with such worry and compassion that I wanted to hold her tell her everything's going to be ok and to smile, but everything suddenly went black.

I curse that it was time to wake up, but one thing to look forward to was seeing Nessie again. The last time she was seven and had the body of a ten year old.

She always wore a smile that I never really had at my age. I never thought I should have been born, and I still don't. My own mother died giving birth to me. It broke my heart when my aunt told me I was the one who made her.

I'll never be proud of myself, ever, but I'm not the only one of my kind that's not my sister or brother. I have Nessie and the thought of her makes me get up every day and think that I'm not the only one that killed there mum. Bella was lucky that she had Edward, if he was my father I would be proud.

I opened my eyes to the bright light shining in my window. I jumped out and grabbed my nearest clothes and dashed for the stairs and into the kitchen. Huilen was standing there making breakfast. She turned with a confused look on her face.

"Up so early? Hmm. I made you eggs," she said with a smile.

I nodded and poured myself some juice and stood beside the table. I never shall understand a woman's need to do and redo a kitchen. Huilen has changed this kitchen thirty-five times. I don't get it, it's just a kitchen, but it makes her happy. After eggs she puts me to work to help finish the house. She wants me to make and remake each room because she is so damn proud of the house.

"Nahuel, you had better get going if you're going to pick them up on time. It's an hour to the airport, get going and I'll finish up"

Ok, I have no time to change and my hair is a mess. I try to pat down the frizz ball, but like everything else, it's fucked up. I grab my keys and go. The only thing I'm thinking about is Nessie is coming!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

What if she doesn't like me? What if she thinks I'm weird? I have nothing to offer her, who am I kidding? I'm a nobody, she is probably still after that mutt anyways.

What was I thinking? I should be belittling myself, after all, _everyone adores_ her with her _perfect _family, _perfect_ life, everything she wants giving to her like air.

While all I have is a lowlife of a dad who, don't get me fucking started, I told him if I saw him again it will be the last time anyone ever see's him. My sisters and brothers, well I never really liked them because they all adore him, apart from Katie. She followed me when we stayed at the Cullen's after the Volterra came. She got adopted by Rosaline who still treats her like a baby, but she's not complaining because she is only six in appearance.

Why did Alice have to bring her? They could have come on their own, but no, they know I have a dislike to her and a reason for it. I know that makes me a selfish pig. I probably am, but it's not like I care. I really don't know why I was excited yesterday, maybe because we were going to have someone like me around. My type of species, not actual vamps.

My life has to be a fucking mess and everything else in it. Huilen's was going to leave me to visit someone in Asia, someone who is an old friend, as she put it, and then I'm lumbered with miss perfect, great.

Finally I arrive at the airport, great.

I had to wait an hour, really? Couldn't they tell us the right time? Oh my fucking god…they had their own jet. Jesus Christ, what's next. There was the girl herself looking as beautiful as ever. "Like I care." I thought scoffing.

Alice was standing in front of me with a big grin on her face. She grabbed me into a hug and said, "Nahuel it's been too long!"

"Yeah Nahuel, where you been?" said a very laid back voice coming from behind me.

I spun around, "Jazz, my man, what's up?" he laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"Great, now that I've seen you. Esme says she misses you a lot," he replied in the same laid back voice.

"I'm sure she does, where are your bags?"

"Jazz, help Nahuel with the bags. I have to talk with Nessie." She gave us a small smile and then turned to Nessie who had a confused look on her face. I wondered if I should say hello, but I decided against it.

"Yes Ma'am! Will there be anything else with that order?" Jasper said. I laughed and then stopped when she gave him a _I'll deal with you later_ look. He's in for it now!

We hurried to get the bags.

"Jeez man, did they bring their whole wardrobe? Why can't women just bring one bag?" he grinned back.

"My thoughts exactly, but as they say, women are women." We worked as fast as we could, which was fast five times faster than an average human, so it only took us 4 minutes. New record!

When we came back for Alice and Nessie, they were still talking. They were talking so fast I couldn't even hear anything, just a steady buzz, women. When they finally noticed us, they smiled.

"Jazz get the car, I want shotgun."

" Alice it's my car, I should drive." She just smiled and walked right up to me stared me in the eyes.

"I'm the guest," she paused to laugh, "My vision might actually come true." What fucking vision? This means I have to sit back with the spoiled princess, great.

I got in the opposite side of the car. Nessie and I accidently touched and I felt a shock go through my body. "Nahuel has changed, I don't remember him being this way. I like it when he smiles and that dream he was in, he was, I know it was him, I know it." She look over at me and gasped with horror realizing that I had seen everything. She moved over as far as she could, and I did the same. Why would she even care?

The rest of the journey went in silence. You might've guessed there was a party in our driveway with the noise Huilen was making.

She dashed for Alice and then Jasper. I pitied them, and then it was Nessie's turn to get hugged.

"Oh Renesmee, it's so good to see you!" She smiled so big she would look like a crazy woman to the humans.

"Huilen, call me Nessie." She smiled back the same way. "Oh, Nahuel, look how much she has grown up." We went inside and talked for hours before Nessie yawned and Huilen sent her to bed. I was told to show her to her room. I only carried one of her bags. Jazz was going to carry the rest up later. She was quiet the whole time, but I was too tired to comment so I opened her door and threw her stuff in before wandering down the hall to my room, which, conveniently, was right beside hers. I sprawled myself over the bed and fell asleep.

**APOV**

" Alice , what's wrong? Is something up?" I could hear the worry in her voice, but I had to stay calm, I had to for her sake, or things were going to fall apart.

" Ness , Jake is coming. I don't know when, but he's not happy you never told him were you were going. I'm here with you, and I will never, I repeat, never let him hurt you." She looked at me with worry etched in her beautiful face. It's a lot of pressure for her to deal with, but I will help in any way I can, just to see her smile again.

" Ness , Nahuel will come around. It's a lot for him to take in. You're the only one with a mother and father who think your god's angel, but Nahuel thinks he belong to the devil. He's not, but he blames himself for his mum dying." Nessie nodded in response.

" Alice , I could have killed my mum if dad wasn't there." She bowed her head in shame.

"Nessie, you're not to blame, but you have to remember that Nahuel's dad wasn't there for his mum, and he only used her. You have to think of how he's feeling. What if Edward never changed your mother?"

She didn't say anything but I knew she understood.

" Ness ," she looked up behind her bronze curly hair. " Ness I have to leave in a few days, but not until after Jacob comes." She looked shocked, I could see it in her chocolate brown eyes.

" Alice , why I can't stay with him by myself?" I had no idea who she meant, mainly because I was thinking more about Jacob. God I hate that mutt so much, he's ruining her life.

" Ness , I will make sure he leaves. Don't worry, Nahuel will come around. I've seen it." She looked confused, but I had bigger things on my mind, leaving Ness being one of them.

"How about we put a smile on that face, and take you to Huilen's. The guys are looking slightly impatient so let's go."

When we got to Huilen's house and after Ness went to bed I needed to think of a way to get that mutt out of the picture. Jazz came behind me and kissed the bottom of my neck.

"Allie, everything's going to be ok, I can tell. Now, how about we go hunting, get away from what's stressing you out." I turned around to face my wonderful husband and smiled.

"You're too good for me Jazz, really you are. I agree, let's go. Can we take Hulien? She needs to hunt for her trip tomorrow." Hulien had to leave Nahuel a message and after that we left ran into the shadows of the night.

A/N well this is were I got to last time lol it's way better now thanks to xxxcullenloverxxx my new editor who fixes all my mistakes. Anyways I'm taking a small break cause of exams but I will post by the start of june it just really hard to know with essays to write but I stress I WILL get back to it there so much thats gonna happen in this story to bear with me thanks for all your support it means so much .

Signed kirsty-boppin

X0X


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry for the long delay there has been so much pressure from school that I didn't have time to write but here's long awaited chapter 5 and chapter 6 will follow I have just started writing it.

Anyways I yet again want to say thanks to my beta and my readers please r&r and tell me what you think.

I am going to say this once I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

Many thanks

Kirsty

**Npov**

I woke quite early, and it was raining outside. The rain always makes me sad, but I showered and  
changed and wandered down the hall. I crept past Nessie's room, not wanting to wake  
her.

I saw that Huilen left me a note:

Dear Nahuel,  
Make Nessie breakfast, I'm hunting with Alice and Jazz. I will be back in about a week, behave! Alice and Jasper will be here tomorrow night, well got to run.

Love Huilen  
P.s. Do the washing!  
XOXO

Egh, breakfast! I have no idea what she wants, so I go for scrambled eggs, toast, and orange juice. Just when I'm finished, I hear a bang from Nessie's room. I knocked on her door and got no answer, "Nessie are you alright?" Still no sound, "I'm coming in." I opened the door slowly and walked in.

She was sitting on the floor looking at the phone and Huilen's favorite lamp lying broken beside her. Nessie's face was so sad I just could take it any longer I have to give her a chance at least.

I walked up to her she didn't even look up I sat down "Ness what's wrong, tell me!" One tear escaped from her eye and my hand automatically wiped it away; at the touch of my hand she looked up into my eyes. I smiled, but recovered. "Well you going to fill me in" she looked at me questioningly and saw the lamp. "I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to do that, I swear!" I knew she didn't. "Ness, that's not what I meant. You were crying, what happened." It took her a while to speak. "Jacob's coming, he said he wants me to live with him, but I can't. I don't think of him in that way, he's like a brother." Another tear left her eye. I could understand what she's saying. No point being with someone you don't love right. "Well even a half vamp isn't supposed to go be with dogs, stick to your own race Ness, it saves all the mess!" She half laughed, "Well there is a ton of food going cold, but I can always ask the wildlife to come inside and eat it if you don't want it, could be a new way of recycling."

She laughed again before saying, "Okay, show me the way, I'm starved!" At that, we left the floor and walked into the kitchen. It was quiet so I tried small talk while eating. It was the normal "How's the rest of the family, and things like that, but I thought best to leave the Jacob stuff to Alice. After we ate, she said she'd wash up. I tried to think of something manly to do to impress her for some reason I didn't know why. "I'll go chop the firewood." What the fuck? People don't chop wood anymore. Egh, I stormed out of the house. After an hour of searching for wood, I began the cutting. It was so warm; I took my top off mainly because it was drenched in sweat. I was almost finished when the door opened and Nessie walked out with drinks, I smiled at her. She was staring like she liked what she was seeing, but I couldn't tell for sure. Nessie was wearing a creamy brown dress; it hugged her hips and waist. My instant reaction was "Wow, she looks smoking hot!"

"For me? You shouldn't have!" She smiled. "Well I thought you might get thirsty…and well…here you go." While I downed the drink in one gulp I saw her starring at me out of the corner of my eye. When I finished, I said "So you like it here, everything to your liking?" She studied my face before speaking "Yes actually, more than you know."

"Nessie I'm sorry for being…well you know…a prick when I came to get you." She looked at me like she could see right into my soul. I felt alive, like someone turned a switch inside me. "Nahuel I understand it's your house and I'm intruding, I'm the one that's sorry." I couldn't believe her, she turns this on herself. "You have nothing to be sorry about! I was the one in the wrong Nessie! Do you do fresh starts?" She nodded and we talked about boring stuff as I finished chopping the wood. I finished slowly, as I loved talking with Nessie. She made everything more likeable. I could see she was getting cold, as it was blowing a mild wind, "So Nessie, do you want to watch a movie?" she looked up from the daisy chain she was making and smiled.

"Hmm, yeah, I think I do actually." I got lost in her eyes before I answered her again, "Ok you go into the living room and pick a movie out, but I have to warn you, I draw the line at anything with sloppy love stories." Her face lit up with a glow that looked just like the sun; it made me smile. "Why, where are you going to go?" Like she couldn't tell, I was completely covered in sweat. "I need a shower; you could smell me a mile away." She giggled at that. Well, she picked out a comedy and we sat in the sofa as Huilen hated armchairs, don't ask why. Nessie had changed into her pj's and I had a pair of shorts on and a t-shirt, as I usually go to bed in boxers to be honest.

The movie turned out to be pretty boring and I kept moving my gaze to Nessie as she mindlessly pulled her hands through her hair God she was so hot. Near the end, Nessie fell asleep and her head slipped onto my shoulder and I smiled to myself. After the movie ended I sat there with her in my arms and thought about what it would be like if I could have Nessie as a girlfriend. She's everything I'd need: she's incredibly pretty, nice, and smart. I carried her to bed and stood at the doorway for forever watching her sleep, wondering what she was thinking and most of all what she thought of me, for instance was I to pushy? God, if I only knew. I managed to carry myself to bed and as I fell back, I dreamed of her.

**Rpov**

I woke to a new day, a fresh start, with Nahuel and me. He must have carried me to bed, thing is I don't remember the end of last night. Could it have been a dream? Does he still hate me? He seemed to really care about me, but I'm still not sure he likes me in that way. I like the shirtless Nahuel and he seems more relaxed and calm with me around now. I thought about what I should wear. Aunt Alice hasn't given me much choice as she only packed dresses and two pairs of jeans, which I hated as they weren't skinny jeans. Egh, why couldn't she let me pack? I decided on a blue dress with purple diamonds on it and they looked so real to the touch. Could they be? No…she wouldn't go to that extreme or would she?

I walked to the kitchen and saw no Nahuel in sight, so I started making breakfast. All I could find was bacon and pancake mix so I put my mind to doing the full works of a nice breakfast, setting the table and all that. I had everything set out, but I was thinking I should I go wake Nahuel up, but he really looked tired yesterday. At this point I was  
standing outside his door with my hand raised to knock when the door opened and he  
stood there and almost walked into me.  
"Sorry Ness didn't see you there," all I did was smile like an idiot. Finally, I  
spoke. "Yeah I was going to tell you breakfast was ready." I look blindly at my shoes. I  
could hear him laugh.  
"Right Miss Cullen, show me the way." After breakfast he offered to help wash up the dishes.  
After that he said he would show me the forest, to which I agreed.

The forest was always an escape for me when I couldn't deal with anyone. It was peaceful; I could sit and listen to all the sounds, each sound unique and different. Nahuel seemed on edge in the forest, his muscles were full of tension, it was like he was waiting on an attack, but then again he had been like this since yesterday when I received that message from Jacob.

He showed me the ruins of buildings, which have been there for centuries. All of the sudden we heard a loud growl in the background. Both of our heads turned in that direction. Nahuel darted in front of me, he was in attack mode. The only things running through my head was what if Jacob had found me? Or worse, what would he do to Nahuel?

Nahuel turned to me and yelled for me to run, but I wasn't going to run. I stood and stared at him and said, "No, it's me he wants." After I said that I turned and ran in the direction the growl came from. As I ran I could hear him behind me. When we reached the part where the growl came from there was no animal in sight. I stood like a statue and closed my eyes. I used my ability as a half vampire to smell beyond what a human might be able to recognize. All of the sudden someone shook me, and my eyelids shot open. Alice stood in front of me. I could see Nahuel and Jasper take off running east.

"Nessie, we've got a problem."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Hey sorry for the delay it just been really hectic right now put more chapters on the way guys

Xxxxx

Everything in the next hour felt like it was in slow motion. So many things were running through my head; what did Jake want? Was it Jake? Do mum and dad know? These were only some of many thoughts, but the one I wanted to know was how Alice got back at that moment. Was it luck or did she see a vision? It was hard to tell with Alice. Now she was in the kitchen running around like a headless chicken. She had carried me home, and I don't really like being carried, but I wasn't going to protest because Alice had that "don't mess with me" look on, so I figured I would go along with it.

God, I hope Nahuel is ok, because he's not as strong as Jasper. Or I feared that if it is Jake, then Nahuel could be...hurt. What would I do if he was? No, no, why did I fear for Nahuel's life? "Wait," I thought to myself, "do I..."

I never got to finish my thought because Jasper and Nahuel burst through the door. Alice went straight to Jasper as if they were like two half's of a whole person. Alice 's serious face softened to a loving one, but after she withdrew from him his embrace, her face turned serious again.

"Nessie, NESSIE." I looked up to see Alice in my face, "What were you thinking going into the forest, you know you're not allowed after the whole thing with," she paused and looked at Nahuel, "well you know what I'm talking about Nessie."

Nahuel stood up and walked to the sink and took a drink of water. He looked so calm and relaxed compared to the tense faces surrounding me, but I couldn't stop staring at him. Eventually he spoke, only to say to Alice it was his idea to go to the forest. Alice believed him, but she knew that I could have said no and I didn't so it was still some of my fault.

Alice spent the next hour telling me how Jake has changed since I left. He has been in wolf form and the wolf has taken over, and that it has the killer instincts to kill us and them. Jake is no longer in control. It took a lot of explaining, but I got it in the end. It was hard for me to understand that my childhood best friend was gone and replaced with a wolf that wanted me and my family dead. That's just great for a soon to be legally 18 years old girl who still won't be leaving her parents side.

Then Alice went on to tell me that Sam, the leader of the pack in La Push, wanted Jake to be captured because he thinks that the rest of the wolf can help stop Jake's wolf from taking control. She went on to tell me that the wolves are on their way here and that they're going to need us for bait to lure Jake in. I stopped listening after that, my mind was in a state of frenzy because I was dealing with all these new emotions: hurt, loss, love, anger. I got so overloaded that my head was starting to ache. Alice must have caught on because she sent me to bed. She said that I would need a good night's sleep, and that her and Jazz were going to keep me safe.

As I walked to my room, I slowed down near Nahuel's. He was sitting on his bed looking at his book, but as I walked passed he looked up and smiled. He actually smiled, and could feel myself smiling back. Wait, I smiled back. It was like I did it without realizing. I heard footsteps and all of the sudden Nahuel was behind me. I turned around and as I reached my door, he spoke first after a minute or so of silence.

"Nessie, you shouldn't have tried to do that. He could have killed you. Why wouldn't you listen to me?"

I looked him in the eyes as I spoke. "Nahuel, I didn't want Jake to hurt you, it was me he was after and I thought that if he got me then he would leave you and my family alone." Nahuel took a moment to think about what I said, but his reply shocked me. "Nessie by hurting you he would have been hurting us, and that hurt would never have gone away. Now I think bed is where you should be heading, "he said. He turned and walked into his room and shut the door. I took a shower, dried my hair, and threw myself on to the bed. I relaxed my muscles and slipped off into a dreamy sleep where I was met by Nahuel.

Yes, Nahuel, he smiled, walked over to me, and hugged me. We collapsed to the floor. It felt so real. His warm embrace around my body seemed to fit into his side as if we were molded for each other. We hugged like that through the whole dream. It didn't feel like a dream, but I didn't care. It was bliss and I was happy for once. I was in my happy place where no one could get me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thanks for bearing with me but I had to get some new ideas for the next few chapters and I will try and get at least three chapters before the end of august but I can't promise anything working on some family issues right know.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter it finally here with the help of my beta hmm so please comment and tell what you think of it.**

**Thanks**

**Kirsty**

I woke to a buzzing sound, was it real or was I imaging it? To my dismay it was real, the caller id was mum, great! "Hey mum," I said when I picked up the phone.

"Hey sweetie! Are you ok? Ohhh your dad and I are so worried about you. Alice isn't giving us much information, only to stay away. We don't understand?" Mum was using a confused tone that I have only heard a couple of times before.

"Mum I'm fine, and yes Alice is right! You are to stay right where you are!" There was a pause before dad was on the phone, telling me the he and my mother are on their way.

"No dad, don't come, I'm not a child anymore, I can look after myself. If you come I swear I will never speak to you again. I mean it". He breathed a sigh. "Sweetie we're just worried about you and you have to remember you're only half vampire you're still very fragile." Egh, here he goes again, how many times do I have to tell them that I'm not a child? Will they never get it?

"Mum, dad, stop! I know what I am, and I'm not a child! I can and will look after myself, and I would appreciate it if you would stay away. Don't worry! Alice and Jazz are looking after me, love you, bye."

I didn't mean to say it in the harsh tone that I did, but I had to get them to realize that I was serious, sometimes parents can over love you. I decided to shower and have breakfast. I was sitting at the table having coffee when Nahuel's door opened, and he stepped out he walked in to the kitchen.

"Hey Nahuel, do you think we can improve our vampire skills, and like, become as good as a normal vampires?" He smiled and laughed to himself. I was being deadly serious here, and he was laughing at me. I frowned, and he sat across from me. "Nessie, I don't know, but if we could, wouldn't I of known about it by now?" I thought about it for a while.

"But what if something has to happen to us to unleash it?" That didn't work, he still stared at me like I was crazy. He laughed into himself. We sat in silence for a while when he eventually spoke I was still pretty angry with him. "So Nessie, what you want to do today?" I stared at him before saying that I wanted to go exploring. He wasn't too keen on going, because he feared what Alice might think. She's pretty scary when you get her angry.

"But Nahuel, they're out patrolling so it safe." After about 5 minutes, he caved and then within half an hour we were in the forest. I loved the forest, it reminded me that there is still beauty in this harsh cruel world. I started thinking again about Nahuel and I, and how we don't know anything really about want we can really do. Imagine if we could leave our human side and harness the vampire side out of us. I have a feeling that there's more to our kind, but what? I had a feeling of needing to be by myself, but with Nahuel, there was no way of that happening.

Nahuel gasped "what" he was staring at the ground with total shock. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He grabbed at his bag and pulled out a glass jar and put a yellow flower in it.

I started laughing. He turned around and gave me a glare as he said, "What's so funny?" I had a hard time controlling my giggles. "No, nothing, I just never pegged you as a plant lover." He frowned at me. "Nessie just because I'm more mature than you, and that I respect the earth and it's inhabits doesn't mean that you have the right to laugh at me in that way." Wow, this is the first time in a while that I've seen him pissed at me, and I had to admit, it kind of hurt.

"I'm going back home," and at that I turned and left. He didn't follow me when I arrived home. There was a voice message on the phone.

"Hello Nahuel and Nessie, we were on the trail of Jacob, and Huilen has joined us. She knows the forest better than us. Nessie we will find him and take him home. The other wolves should be arriving soon. Welcome them, be safe you two".

Now's my chance to get away before things get crazy, it's me he's after. I knew I had to make my decision quick as Alice would see my decision. So I ran into my room and packed a bag with the necessary things, such as food. I have no idea what to eat and what not to eat, so I decided to drink blood for the rest of my time here.

I also grabbed my purse that I carried my credit cards in. I also grabbed leaves and rubbed my clothes, face, neck, and hands so that they couldn't get my smell. I quickly wrote Nahuel a note and ran heading West. I wanted to get as far away from here. As I ran, I felt sad, but also a feeling of peace. The sun started to go down now. I found a hollow cave, it was dark, quiet, and small looking. I decided this is where my bed will be for tonight. Egh, not the best place to sleep, but I didn't care. I finally drifted off to sleep will Nahuel's words in my head.


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you enjoy this chapter please comment and tell me what you think.

**Nahuel**

I decided to go back after I realized that I had been sort of harsh on her. Someone had to tell her, she's been so used to everyone pleasing her and doing things her way, well not according to my book. The house was rather quiet, and I was expecting to see her moping around trying to make me feel guilty. It almost looked like she wasn't here.

"Nessie, I'm sorry," I called out as I knocked on her door. I took it she was sleeping or ignoring me so I went to add my new flower to my collection.

I'm pretty proud of my collection, I mean come on, everyone has their hobbies.

My phone started to ring. I picked it up to see Alice pop up on my Caller I.D. Why was she calling me?

" Alice , what's wrong?"

"Nahuel, Nessie's disappeared, I saw her leave, she keeps changing her mind, and blocking me out so I can't see! Her visions were scared, she doesn't know the jungle, and Jacob has changed his course so we think he has smelled her." There was a pause and Alice went quiet.

This was all my fault that she left, I shouldn't have been so harsh.

"Nahuel don't blame yourself, she has been planning this for a while. I should have stopped by a long time ago, I just never thought she would do it," she said in a sigh.

"Nahuel I don't want you going after her! I want you to go get the wolves at the airport, they should be there soon and will be able to find her faster. Give them something belonging to her, good luck."

She hung up immediately following her giving the instructions.

It took me a while at first to get over the shock that she was actually gone. It felt like a piece was missing from me. I made my way to the kitchen to grab my car keys when a letter caught my eye.

Nahuel,

I'm sorry for leaving like this, it's nothing about you, and I'm sorry for making fun of you. I do like the idea that flowers are your hobby. Most guys would rather not show their caring and sensitive side, I like that side of you Nahuel. You have to realize that I'm doing this for all the right reasons, he wants me. If he finds me then I want you to know I have loved and cherished spending every moment with you. You're right, you're wiser and more mature than me, and that's what I loved about you. If I never see any of you again tell my family I love them and miss them, but I have to do this for me. I need this time to reflect and hopefully become a better person like you, Nahuel.

Love Nessie

X

I didn't realize I had tears rolling down my cheek until they hit the page. I'm so angry at her, how stupid can she be if she knows he wants to kill her? If he ever did, I couldn't live with myself. Every moment with her was like God gifting me with an angel. She brightened my day with her "immature ways" of thinking. I wish I could tell her that I'm no saint either. I've done my fair share of immature things, but most of all I have to tell her that I need her a lot more than she needs me.

I decided to listen to Alice , she was right about the wolves being able to sniff her out faster than me. I ran out the door and headed toward the airport.


End file.
